Dragon Lover
by Wings Vaporeon
Summary: A nice ch very sweet
1. Silver Eyes

Silver Eyes

**By**

**Wings Vaporeon**

All Right Sorry about that I had to get that off my chest it's been really bugging me, anyway I don't own yu-gi-oh, I haven't even figure out the card came so if I make a mistake you know what to due, but I due own Faris, and the millinum NECKLES! 

: Angel and Devil sit on the sidelines and let out a long sigh as they watch wings laugh hysterically :

Faris stood out side of the classroom, she lets out a sigh, and she had moving again.  It was like maybe the hundredth time but she was glade to be back in Doom City, it made her happy her friend Ryou might still live here in the city.  Faris had one light blue eye the other brown; she had brownish hair with blond highlight in them.  She opens the door; the teacher looks at her and calls her in.  A few whistles came out from a few boys but that didn't bug her at all.  She face the call, she sighs there was a seat next to an odd looking kid with red, black and golden hair well that not bad.  There was another one closer to the front next to a kid with brown hair and blue eyes that was just staring at her.  Which started to give her the creeps then the last set was next to a boy with white hair and brown eyes.  

_"THAT RYOU!  HE STILL IS HERE THAT JUST WOUNDERFUL WE CAN CATCH UP ON old times," _thought Faris as she smiles to her self.

Faris nods her head to the teacher, her sit was right next to Ryou, he looked at her blushed a bit then smiles as he says hello to her.  She giggled softly that made him blushed, but the boy in the front had his jaw clench, if she didn't know better he probably let out a angry growl too, she watch him snort then look up at the front.  She let out a sigh this is just great, just great. The first half of class went by fine until lunch, she want to sit with Ryou but she say an empty seat next to the guy that stares at her all the time.  She asks if the seat was taken he shock his head, he was looking at dueling cards.  She smiles some else like them too that great.  Faris pulled out her deck, he looks up at her.  He want to look at hers, she agreed as she started to flip threw his cards as well at the table.  She hands him deck back only he had hers back but he held up four cards in his hands.  Her Red Eyes, Black Dragon, the Blue Eyes White Dragon, the Gold Eyes Blue Dragon and her favorite Silver Eyes, Silver Dragon.

"I seen two of this the other two never seen them in my life where did you get them?"

"My grandfather made me the last two for me on my tenth birthday, he always called me his little silver dragon.  So he made me a silver dragon, and I got to make the blue dragon."

"Your grandfather worked at the company of the Duel Monsters?"

"No my great, great grandfather, my grandfather is the designer for the dragon cards. He made the blue eyes white dragon from a dream he had about them.  He made the red eyes black dragon after a picture in a dragon book he owned.  The blue dragon was mine I made it because I loved blue, and you know about the silver dragon."

"Sound like you and him are dragon nuts,"

"Yup we love them our last name is dragon," she said with a smile on her face.  

"My name is Seto Kaiba,"  
"Ah I always wanted to meet you it was very nice to meet you Seto,"

"I know it is also mine to meet the granddaughter who mad the blue eyes silver dragon, it my favorite card and I love dragons but I never meet a real dragon nut!"

"Well you have most of my items are dragons, beside you should see my house,"

"Really," asked Seto as he places his chin on both of his hands.

"I live on my own my parents been dead for a month know, but hey I'm glade to be back here, I feel like I came home but only to a different house but that okay I don't care this city is my home."

"What did your parents due for a living," he asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Travel business, me at home by my self with my friends or servants but my friends, my cat, and dog."

"Did you take up there business,"

"No I work with my grandfather over looking cards ideas, we want to due another dragon card but the blue and silver dragon must come out."

"When," he asked happily.

"On my birthday, and they are going to get there own packages which I'm design want to see it?"

"Sure," he asked as he smiles.

Faris pulls out a large sketchpad, she started to flip threw the pages, with dragons, and other strange creature in them.  She smiles as she hand the pad over to him.  He takes it in his hands.  Two dragons where flying the sky, one was in the corner with his talons out breathing fire down at the other dragon.  The other dragon was under the other its head facing the fire with it own.  Faris smiles as she takes the pad back, Seto like the designed a lot.  He wanted to have his own dragon picture if she would draw it for him.  She agreed if he duels with her.  She sat there and started to draw the skeleton designed of the dragon.  He looks at it, it was only lines, circles to him but it was the basic for the drawing.  She explained this helps the artists figure how the body is supposed to look before it done, it also help make legs look like legs, along with arms, bodies, tails, wings and much more.  She flips to a picture of a person, then a dog and more explain on how they are drawing with the skeleton method.  He nods his head, as he tried on another paper but it didn't look right.  She laughed at him, she told him not everyone was artiste; he had to agree with her as he laughs with her. At another table Ryou had his eyes narrows, his jaw was clench he gritted his teeth slowly, and his hands where in fists.  The others looked in the direction, they watch as Seto talked to Faris, and then watch her laugh with him.  He lets out a loud snarl then snorted as he gets up and walks over there to them.  The others looked at him as if he was nuts but didn't want to get in evolved with it not when Ryou was so angry own his own will before.  Seto looked up at him, Faris smiles at him and calls him white out.  He blushed as he looks down at her for a moment.

"Did you not have silver eyes?"

"Yeah but I like the contacts more,"

"Silver Eyes," asked Seto has he raised a brow at her.  

Faris smiles, she pulls out a contact case, she takes the blue and green out into the case, and slips it back into her bag.  She raised her head, she opens her eyes, her real eyes where that of ice blue but near silver color.  

"Still your grandfather little silver dragon,"

"Yup still am, White out,"

"HEY at least I'm not calling you fire butt!"

"Fire butt?"

"It's nothing Seto really," said Faris as she laughs.  

"I see you later Faris,"

"Sorry still unpacking into my house but you can come over with me Ryou and along with your friends over there,"

"They would love that," said Ryou as he walks away.

The end of the school day came to an end to fast for him Seto drove to his company.  He sighs as he walks into the building with one of his hands in his pockets.  The other holding his briefcase as normally.  His work was only going to be long today case all on his mind where those bright silver eyes that Faris had, they where so lovely.  Siler Eyes, Silver Dragon of his school, he smirks as he remembers that both her and the card had silver eyes, and called Silver Dragon.  


	2. Past Open

Past Open

**By**

**Wings Vaporeon**

Yes nice reviews!!!  THERE IS A GOD!

Angel:  When has their not been?

Devil: Sh she is going to say something Angel!

Angel: Oh what?

Devil whacks Angel on the head with a mallet and drags her out by the tail.

Yeah um with that out of the way I got lovely nice reviews, yeah the rant was stupid but don't worry that is fix I changed it, one of the moments when you keep it all bottle up inside then it finally let out.  Sorry about that yeah a few things to mention, I know my spelling sucks so expect that a lot, grammar is not perfect, and I will try shorter stories, and no one perfect at been a human or fur or whatever.  Anyway next story!!!

Devil:  Please review she actually thought on this one and

Angel:  Boy was it pain full to watch!

Right.. Hey look it a SILVER FLAREON!

Devil & Angel:  WHERE!

Wings loads them into a giant cat plot both of them where fired out.

Okay so here another thing, I still new to the fandom so I trying to get the hang of it so please be nice to me! The Silver Eyes, White Dragon, Gold Eye Blue Dragon and other Dragon cards are mine!

Faris snarls as she looks at the boxes still need to be unpacked.  She needs help but she wanted the house to look nice after she gets everything unpacked.  She let out a long sigh as she gives up on the living room; she will have better luck on her bedroom tonight then starts on the living room in the morning.  She groans as she walks up the spiral steps, she had to pick the tower that over look the backyard, with the large swimming pool, and lots of grass to play in with her dog Max the German Shepard.  She open the door, her room was decorated with dragons, wolves and wild cats statues, figures and other items.  Faris toss her hair back, she sat down at a vanity, the large mirror was in wrap by a dragon the head lay at the top and the wings where spread in the back, small shelves on the side of the mirror.  Her mother agreed to have, as she would call the ugly thing if she would us it and of course Faris did us it a lot.  Faris glade her mom was dead, but not her father she misses him the most.  She picks up the wolf frame with the picture of her dad inside with her on his shoulder laughing hold up a wolf plushy in the air.  She lets out a loud sigh he miss his laughter, his smile and his fake wolf howl they would due at night.  Her mother can just route in the hole she was in now that she got in by herself.  Faris mom was not a nice mother, heck she didn't want to have Faris but had her for only the money.  Her mother tried to kill her when she was a baby a lot but never succeeded thanks to her grandfather.  Faris snorted to her self as she changes out her jeans, and her black t- shirt with a wolf howling at the moon.  Her mother had locked her up in her room for four months, and the only thing she would feed her was raw food once a day in the month.  Once her dad found out he was in rage, but didn't file a divorce the pride of there family will not allow it at all.  When Faris did get the call and said her mom was dead she was thrilled as if a leash was taken off her, as if the door to the cage was open.  Then when she was told her father died as well, it broke her heart in two, she weep for four days not eating, sleeping just crying out her feelings.  Faris lets out a yawn, and curls up into her nice warm sheets.  It was only 9 pm but she didn't care she had a lot of unpacking to due in the morning.

Mokuba watch the light go off in the tower next door to their house, he been watching the moving people move stuff in and out of the house.  He was festinated by some of the things they brought; he loved the dragon, and wolves' statue into the house.  He want to go over and look but Seto told him no.  He was going to go over around ten to see the owner.  He hopes they might have children around his age so he can play with so he wouldn't fill alone in the large house.  He turns his head to see his brother leaning on the doorframe.

"You are supposed to be in bed kid,"

"Yeah and you need a life," said Mokuba as he climbs down from his perch from the window area.  

"I need a life?"

"Yeah, a few friends, and a girlfriend brother, you need to get your head out of work and have fun.  Go get hurt, go to a theme park that you didn't make and have fun!! You will die really fast if you don't," said Mokuba as he point his finger at his brother.

Seto smiles then scoops Mokuba up into his arms, he holds him upside down and starts to shake him making Mokuba laugh out loud.  Seto then throws Mokuba onto the bed, then starts to tickle his little brother until tears ran down his face.  Seto stops, he sits on the bed then lies back with his hands behind his head. 

"I do think your right on one thing,"

"What that brother?"

"A girlfriend would be nice, but I can't find one I like or until today."

"Really who is she brother?"

"Well Mokuba she is the granddaughter who drew the blue eyes white dragon.  She very lovely, she a great artist.  Her eyes are very beautiful ice blue or a silver color; those eyes are so beautiful I can stare at them for hours."

"She sounds nice but is she really nice,"

"Yup she drawing me a picture of the blue eyes as long as I duel her,"

"She a duelist too that great a girl with you taste brother," said Mokuba as he sits next to his brother.

"Yeah but she is a real dragon nut,"

"So what you like dragons too beside what comes around goes around,"

"Nani?"

Mokuba starts to tickle his big brother, Seto got Mokuba into a head lock hold, he mess up his little brother hair and lets go of him.  Mokuba smiles then let out yawn, he rub at his eyes as he curls up next to his brother.    Seto strokes his hair; he picks him up placing his head onto the pillow, and covers him up with the warm sheets and blanket.  He kisses his little brother forehead.  He gets up from the bed he made work quickly getting across the room.  He looked back at his little brother sleeping soundly, Seto clicks off the lights and shuts the door quietly not to wake his little brother up.  

Seto felt someone shake him, turns over only to fell the shaking keep going, then lay flat on his back he opens his eyes he looks up to see Mokuba smiling at him then sit next to him on his bed.  Mokuba blinked his eyes at his brother then smiles as he ruffles his older brother hair a little bit.  Seto sat up, he sighs, his hair was sticking all over the place, and he let out a loud yawn.  Mokuba had to laugh at his brother hair he never knew his brother was not a morning person.  Seto hears Mokuba snicker at him, Seto snorted then started to tickle his brother.  Seto gets up from his bed; he looks over at his little brother who was still laughing at him.  Seto grumbles as he disappears into his bathroom.  Mokuba was still laughing when he came out of the bath, Seto sighed as he looks at his brother still laughing at him.

_"But it so good to hear him laughing so happily at anything even me with a bad hair day," _thought Seto as he slips the black shirt over his head.  

"So when are we going to get our new neighbor,"

"How about now Mokua then after that you and ice get milk shakes?"

"YEAH Milk Shakes, I want chocolate flavor," shouted Mokuba as he starts to jump on his brother bed.   

"Careful don't fall off,"

"Relax I will not," said Mokuba as he jumps off the bed and landed on both of his feet he runs out of the room quickly.  

Faris lets out a groan as she answer the door; a guy was at the door with a smile on his face then shoves a bible in her face.  Faris groans as she listens to the guy trying to make her buy the little book.

"You know I might have my own belief didn't think of that one did you?"

"Yes but our god is the true god!"

"Hold on a sec," said Faris.

She walks over a desk drawer, she pulls the drawer out, she pulls out a nice shape pistol gun, and she loads it with blank bullets. Faris walks over back to the door and smiles at the man who smiles back.

"Look mister I have not got a knock on my door from Jews, or Buda lately, beside I don't know how you got onto my property but if you don't run fast," Faris whips the gun out and fire a shoot in the air.

"I'm going to shut you in the end and dump your decaying body into a ditch off the highway so," Faris grins as she watch the sales man runs away.

"They would die for Jesus but hell the run a hell of a lot fast to save their skin, I love been so evil," said Faris as she slips the gun back into the drawer.  

"Another one lady,"

"Yeah my god why me, I mean they never think do they when they send them, I mean Christianity is not a bad thing but its getting out of hand here next there going to get stuff from big company to sell there books."

"I know my lady but could you tell them no?"

"Oh come on John where the fun in that beside I like watching them squirm, and then take off like that beside it my only thrill around here since I moved," said Faris was she walks into her living room.  

"My lady another one, shall I get it or you?"

"Of course if it a sale person I'm going to scare them," said Faris as she chuckles to her self.  

Mokuba stares at the large building then jumps back when the doors open the ducked behind his brother seen the gun.

"Look if your going to sell me something then I'm going to blow your brains out," said Faris.

"WOA don't shoot it me Seto,"

"Seto," Faris lowers the gun, she smiles at him.

"Yipe do you do that all the time to guest," he asked.

"No just sale men," said Faris as she grins a crazy grin. 

Faris looks down at Mokuba, she smiles then asks them in, as she shuts the doors she place the gun on top of the dresser.  Mokuba hanged onto his older brother trench coat; he was awed by all the paintings.  Mokuba looks into the living room, it was hug bigger then there was by two feet.  The room had dragon statue breathing fire, or flying, laying down or anyway that can be thought off.  He looks above the fire place to see a large white dragon sitting on top of a rock wings spread out with a waterfall falling down behind it, the second dragon was gray, the wings where folded to the sides it was under the white dragon.  The third dragon was a small silver dragon bathing in the water with the water droplets sliding down the neck, and then there was a small gray wolf with green eyes on a rock next to the silver dragon.

"You like that,"

"Yeah," said Mokuba as he looks up at the painting.

"This was my great, great, great grandfather, but it been handed down in the family and know it mine. That little wolf makes me think of my father, the gray dragon my grandfather, the white my great, great grandfather, and that silver on is I.  Kind of funny that how we call ourselves around here but I can't call my father the wolf he gone."

"What happen," he asked Seto tried to quite him.

"There dead for a month know my mother I don't miss my dad I miss a lot.. Hold on a sec," she said as she picks up the phone.

Mokuba blinked his eyes a few time he couldn't understand how someone could hate their own mother.  He looked at Seto who shrugged his shoulders a bit.  Faris slams the phone down and snorted. She looks down at Mokuba, she notice that his eyes where confuse about what she said to him.

"Well little man there are some mom's to love and some to hate my mom was one to hate she never loved me only stayed because of the money, tried to kill me several times when I was little, so you can see why I hate her.  My father I loved to death," said Faris then stop as she looks at him.

"It's okay to cry, people cry to show feelings," said Mokuba as he gives her a hug.

"What a sweet young man what is your name?"

"Mokuba, I'm his little brother,"

"And the only one too," Seto add.

Faris smiles as she shows them around her large Dragon Mansion.  


	3. FriendShip Still Strong

Friendship still Strong

**By**

**Wings Vaporeon**

Yeah I got a cool review on CH TWO YES by Onua WingStar yeah for WingStar!

Angel & Devil holds up a flags and waves them saying yeah.

Any way this story is about how Faris, and Ryou meet as kids!  

Angel:  Yeah whatever!

Devil:  When are you going to the OTHER one?

What other one?

Devil pulls out a notepad and flips threw pages on it then stop at one.

Devil:  paring Ryou, Crystal, and Yami rating g with one NC-17 ch, what is it Romance, and action.  THAT STORY!!

I haven't come up with an idea beside I got 8 reviews on this one and I thought on this one!

Angel:  Got to give her credit their Devil.

Devil:  Right anyway…

Right anyway I do some fan art if anybody would like to see it email me.

Angel:  As soon as we fix the scanner!

Devil:  Not really you see Wings parents put the program of the scanner into the database of the computer making it easier for us to get to it at anytime Wings wants.

Angel:  In English here?

Devil:  It on the computer, which make it easy!!

Angel:  Oh okay!

Anyway lets get onto the chapter!!

Angel:  Wait to make this moore of a good fic make Faris date Ryou for a while then break up then Seto!!

Wings and Devil glare at Angel who had a happy grin on her face she claps her paws together.  Wings pulls out a small box with a few buttons and switches. Wings flips one on, out of nowhere a little Mecha comes out it looks like an eevee fox mix.

Wings:  Angel say hello to Seto Mecha,

Seto Mecha:  BEEP!

Angel:  What can this toy due to me?

Seto Mecha:  BEEP, BEEEEEP!!!

Seto Mecha bounces around a bit then out of the it head a mallet appears and repeat leys beats Angel on the head.

Wings:  Right well just letting you guys now what happen in the next chapter but this is not it so Angel ruins the whole thing so enjoy!

// Yami to talking to owner //  / Owner talking to Yami/ 

Italic words are thoughts or flashbacks, I tell you one flash backs okay.

Ryou sat in class today he looks over at Faris who was drawing in class again, and yet passing everything all at once.

"She a genius but boy is she lazy, man I wish I could do that slack off then get everything right!"

// So ask her to help you. //

/ I wonder where you been lately been very quite. /

// I been thinking lately //

/ You can think!?  Okay where in danger know! /

//  HEY!!!  Can I help it if I like the girl that is your childhood friend and also secret crush? //

/ How… did you know? /

// DUH I live in you, beside I can tell the way you look at her I can see threw your eyes, you really want to tell her but is very much afraid of her rejecting you like the first time you meet. //

/ …. /

//  Never suspected that one knows DID you?  NO, no, no one ever suspects a thing then it happens BO YEAH!!!  //

/ That it no more TV for you mister! /

// Hey can I help it, I mean come on I'm still trying to figure out how there in that little box anyway, and why lighting can come in our house by a flip of the switch! //

/ I really need to up data you on modern life do I not? /

//  Yep!  Beside you still forgive me?  //

/ Of course I do you had a hard life, your dad is killed so the pharaoh can have your mother, then has his child then waits till you 16 then kills you own mother.  Then blames it all on you now that is harsh! /

// Don't remind me, oh she looking at you!  //

/ She is? /

Ryou looked up and sure enough she was looking at him, this made him and his yami blush.  

//  Damn she good looking, now then if only there was a right.. //

/ Hey, Hey no dirty thought now! /

// Aw why not you due?  Oh wait you don't mister innocent, well I going have to teach you do I not?  My aibou? //

/ Oh dear should I worry? /

// No my Aibou you shouldn't I will be gentle if you wish it //

/ Wait just a minute here Yami! /

// What Yugi and his do it to be more connected to one another to make them more one person with the same soul! //

/ Really… WAIT a minute how do you know all of this? /

//  It's in the Yami Guide book! //

/ There a guide book? /

// No but there should be.. HEY I can write! //

/ Oh dear… /

// What it could be a best seller! //

/ Yeah when that happens hell will freeze over and saint will be nice.  He will play with children, save kitten from trees, and have a bunny name Commander Bun Bun too! /

//  What have you been on the last few days? //

/  Well, Clear Canadian cherry flavor, pixi sticks, sun kiss, um.. Oh yeah strawberry yogurt, um… Per mints, and /

// Please Stop thinking it to painful to watch!  Please don't hurt your self-aibou! //

/ CHOCOLATE! /

// Okay you don't need the pixi sticks, nor the chocolate nor the strawberry yogurt and what that stuff again? //

/ Clear Canadian, Magic Water, it better than Sun kiss, it really good ice cold still in the bottle! /

Ryou hears his Yami lets out a long sigh and a smack to the forehead, he couldn't help but laugh at him.

// No more magic water! //

/ NO MUST HAVE MAGIC WATER!  Beside I need you to try it's really good! /

// All right but later! //

/ Yeah! /

//  What have I got myself into know?  Hey I know I start on my book on how to be a good Yami nice title right? //

/ Okay where is Saint and the bunny rabbit. /

//  Hey I'm behaving and your making fun of me what type of owner are you? //

/ Never mind just shut up! /

// Don't you mean can it? //

/ Never mind. /

// Hai well have fun my Aibou //

/ What ever. /

Aibou mean buddy, partner or close friend

Ryou smiles as he walks home with Faris he was glade to go with her.  It had been a long time since the there last meeting.  He remembers very well what was happening that day at school.

" Leave me alone,"

"Why know hand it over, little girl."

"I'm not a girl I'm a boy," shouted Ryou at a bigger kid.

"Well you look like a girl, what the oh well know it's a another shrimp."

"Yeah and this shrimp can fight back, pick on someone your own size or someone with a bigger gut then you," said a girl; her hair was up in a large pink bow with a matching dress.

"You can't take me on kid,"

"Yeah but sure as hell I can out run you fat boy, you're the so fat you make kids ride stop!"

"HEY COME HERE YOU,"

"Run know quickly," she said as she grabs Ryou writs and make him run with her.  

Both of them ran very fast, up the playground and into a small tunnel that not many kids go into since it was so high up. Ryou looked over at the girl who smiles at him, her bow was gone and her dress was torn.  

"My name is Faris what is yours," she asks sticking her hand out to him.

"Ryou thanks for saving me."

"No problem beside we can out run fat boy beside why do you let him pick on you?"

"I don't know I just freeze,"

"Tell you what do this in your head tell your feet to run fast and they will do it trust me."

"That a bad cut where you get it," said Ryou pointing to her left arm.

"I got cut my knife," said Faris as she looks away from him.

"How," he asked as he looks at her arm.

"My mother did it beside want to play with each other?"

"Sure, but how do we get down from her?"

"Down wards it a slide comes on,"

"Wait for me," said Ryou as he slides down after her.

A few days later in flashbacks!!

"Hey Faris, I'm having a my birthday this weekend and wonder if you want to come and spend the night too!"

"Sure let me ask my dad,"

"Great this is going to be fun your going to be the first friend ever at my birthday and my house before," said Ryou as he held his little fist up in the air close to his chest with a smile.

"Yeah and we can have loads of fun want me to bring some movies?"

"Yeah and we can some popcorn, ice cream, cookies and a lot of other sweets too with them!"

"Yeah that be great, look there my dad I ask then tell you k?"

"K," said Ryou as he watch Faris run over to her dad and ask her question.

"HE SAID YES!!"

"GREAT I WILL GIVE YOU THE MAP AND TIME ON FRIDAY!"

"SEE YA RYOU!"

"BYE FARIS!"

Faris looked over at Bakura as they sat in the living room know, she smiles as she looks at him.  Then ask what he was thinking he tells her what was all on his mind and looks at her then laughs as her checks went red.

"Don't remind me of that night,"

"But still it was funny Faris beside that my best memory with you," said Ryou as he place a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah that was funny," said Faris as she starts to laugh.

Faris looks over at Ryou as he places all the stick on the ground, Faris then smiles as she starts to throws leaves onto the pile.  Ryou laughs as he tosses into the pile a few pinecones and needles.  The stones where laid about in a large circle, Faris grins as she tells Ryou to get out of the circle, and so he did, Faris grins as she pulls out a small box of matches from her left shoe.  She then strikes the match and tosses it into the small pile on the ground.  Faris pouted then turn to face her friend.

"I don't think we have enough leaves, what wrong?"

"Um the fire is bigger!"

"Ah," said Faris as she jumps out then lets out a sigh.

"Um Faris your butt is on fire,"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA put it out!!!"

"Stop drop and roll,"

"Ug," said Faris as she did what she was told.

Ryou started to snicker then laughs at her and points, tears ran down his face as he laughs at her.  Faris looks back then blushes as she wraps her jacket and around her waist.

"Well we got a bonfire know what Ryou?"

" I know let's throw this is in beside it empty," said Ryou as he shows Faris an empty spry can.

"Great throw it in and run," said Faris as she watches Ryou throw the can into the fire. 

Both of them ran and hide behind a tree and wait was seemed like hours the both emerged from behind the tree the got a foot closer to the fire when an explosion happen.  Ryou hair was sticking straight up in the air, all his cloths where black, along with Faris her hair was straight into the back both looked at each other then grinned. Both grab each other hands and start chanting over and over we blew something up. The they went inside to sleep. The next morning the went back out side and notice a 2 feet crater in the back yard along with a two foot ash around the crater.  The then found the empty can, Ryou get out a tape measure and measure how far the can flew from the fire.  Both grinned from ear to ear then jump into the air high five each other.  

"IT went 60 FEET!"

"YEAH AND IT WAS EMPTY TOO," said Ryou as they dance about in the back yard.

"Yeah that was funny Faris, oh man was that every funny," said Ryou as he whips a few tears away from his face.

"Yeah it was fun but what hurt me the most was the move it self from here,"

"Yeah that was painful," said Ryou as he looks over at Faris.

"Yeah and you ran after our car too," said Faris as she smirks at him.

Faris stuck her head out the window, she looks down at Ryou, he reach up for her and hands her a package of cards to her, she did the same.  Before the car started to go both held onto each other hand, each remembering every line on each other face.  Faris gasp as the car started up, and then there hands went apart.  Faris started to cry with tears down her face as she waves good-bye to Ryou.  Ryou ran after the car as fast as he could, he stop at the corner and waves on his arms up in the air to her.  

Both looked at each other as the smile at one another.  The hours went by fast it was midnight and it was a school night.  Faris gave Ryou a ride home, Ryou looks back at her, and she smiles up at him.  

"So Faris I was wondering if well, if you would go out with me?"

"Well um… sure Ryou," said Faris as she smiles up at him.

"See ya at school, beside I try,"

"Don't worry don't try just be you okay?"

"Right," said Ryou as he watch her drive off.

Yeah I know mean of me but please don't hurt me the will break up after two chapters I promise so please don't beat me masa! Don't ask about the Masa part but the bonfire thing yeah that was true, a friend and I did this and my butt did get on fire.  Yes the can did fly 60 feet, which was kick butt assumed but other than that it was fun!


	4. Business

**Business/ Data WHAT?**

**By**

**Wings Vaporeon**

Wings: Please don't kill me, I'm sorry!!

Angel:  Okay so she not writing the part where Ryou and Faris data each other

Devil:  Here friends got mad at her and almost killed her so she not writing that..

Wings: So don't kill me please!!! I will not write that part so don't bet me! No neon pink pencils please!

Angel and Devil lets out a long sigh as the pat Wings on her back.

Seto had his head on the desk he moved to a private school the colors where nice better than blue and white, they where gray and silver.  Silver made him think of Faris, he sighs he found she started to data Ryou.  He let out another groan as the class starts; he pulls him self-up, he was thankful to be in the back and not in the front this time.  The teacher came in five minutes late like always, Seto could clock him with his watch.  He looks at him then sighs he would leave in a few seconds. 

"All right class a new student has come to the class please come in young lady,"

Seto had look away he heard a few whistles coming from the guys near the front, he snickers softly as he could imaged the new student a girl.  

"Introduce your self and tell us about your self,"

"All right my name is Faris Dragon,"

Seto jerk his head towards the front, it was Faris her brown hair up in a silver bow, the school colors on her, he shook his head a few times then smiles at her.  He notices a pin on her chest. 

"It's a dragon pin, wait that a wolf pin wow she full of surprise, she look really good in gray," he thought as he smirks at her. 

" I love dragons, wolves, cats, I like to draw, I sign first soprano, I swim and I love to ride horse once in awhile."

Seto just stares at her for a while then let felt someone looking at him.  He looks over then cringes as he looks over at a girl.  He shook a bit then was snap back into reality by the teacher.  Faris was told to sit next to him, he only could put on a smile there was a few groans, and moans as she came to the back.  She sat down in her desk; he got a real good look at the pin it was a wolf howling up at a diamond to make the moon.  He notices she had pulled out a well-read book called Wolves of the west.  He smiles then look at his watch then flip his finger to the door.  The teacher went out, as always, he wouldn't return until one minute of the class.  Seto looks over at Faris, her nose was in her book.

"So what bring you here,"

Faris raise her head out of her book; she slips in her bookmark and looks over at him.

"I can say the same about you too," she asks as she looks at him.

"Answer first then mine,"

"The white dragon wish it, he attend, my grandfather attend my father so I must go here as well it is his wishes."

"The white dragon," Seto as he raise an eyebrow at her.

"My great, great, grandfather the one you're having a business dinner on Friday," said Faris as she toss her hair back then blink her silver eyes at him.

"Ah yes how is he doing anyway,"

"Not so good, he going to retire soon and I hope he doesn't put Matt in charge or else their goes all the dragon cards,"

"What do you mean?"

"He believes that the dragons are unfair cards, that they should have not been put down at all, all of the dragon cards should be burn."

"Okay that must draw the line with you and your grandfather including myself my signature card is the Blue- Eye White Dragon, and there is no way he getting his hand on my babies."

"Your babies?"

"Yes all the blue eyes are my babies I love them," he said as he pulls them out and looks over at them.

"I can see that my friend, I can see," said Faris, as she looks at him then smiles.

Both of them spent the class period talking to one another then have there little duel during class of course everyone though they where odd to play a card game but they had fun.  It was fun to have Faris at school with him; he didn't feel so alone anymore he felt like he had a close friend with him that he had for years with him.  He let out a moan as school came to an end he had to get Mokuba take him home then do homework got to work go home get maybe a few hours of sleep then school.  Faris on the other hand had to go straight to the company do her homework there, get the new deck started, show off her drawing, due a bit of dealing with other companies, then go home get snack watch a bit of TV go to bed then sleep and then school.

Faris put her head down on the desk at school, she open her eye to Seto who smiles at her.  

"What wrong," he asked as he raise up a few of her bangs.

"My life,"

"Tell me about," he asked as he pulls his chair over to her desk.

Faris sighs as she sit up in her chair, she looks over at him.  She loved his chest nut hair, those sapphire eyes, that hansom face that nice rice voice oh it made her melt inside.

"Well I have to go to work after this, due my homework, then get the dragon and black magician ready for it release data, then show off a few more drawings, then due a few business haggles, then go home get a little snack, and go to bed."

"And here I thought I had a hard life yours takes the cake!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I go get Mokuba from school, help him and due my homework, got to work, then come home real late and go to bed."

"Lucky you, I going to dislike you for that," said Faris as she puts her head back on the desk.  

He strokes her brown hair then let out a deep sigh, he had the dinner meeting with her great, great grandfather tomorrow, he hopes it goes well as he lets out a yawn and rest his head on his desk.  The class went by fast for them it was there naptime near the end of the day.

Faris let out a groan as she sat at her desk; she was trying to draw the body design of the new dragon for the card game.  She let out a long sigh as she picks up the phone she twirls her pencil in her fingers as she nods her head a few times then lets out a sigh.  She looks down at the drawing.

"There is no way I'm going to get it done by Saturday but I got to try," she said then groan as the phone rang again.

Faris sigh she places the pencil behind her ear and listen to the other end.  Faris face went pale for a bit, she gasp for a breath of air taking it in for a gulp then another as she hung the phone down.  She looks over at the dragon frame on her desk, the white dragon just had a stroke, she would have to sit in at the dinner meeting it was a good thing he got her ready for anything.  White Dragon did a lot for her when she was getting stuff ready at the work place.  Faris groan she was a teen for god shake, she should be out with friends goofing around, dating, laugh having fun not sit behind a large desk getting thing ready for the next business meeting or get things ready for a business dinner that is tomorrow around 8pm, that meant she had to wear a dress.  She hated dress as much as skirts she would love to make a giant bonfire and just poor tons of gasoline on them and watch them burn.  She shook her head a bit then groans, it was Seto she had to have the dinner with, why him, why gods!  

Seto on the other hand was told that Mr. Dragon could not make it to dinner but someone in the Dragon family will be there to take his place to make the deal with him.  Seto sigh as he run his hand threw his hair.  He turns his chair to face the window he looks over at the card company a few blocks away from his office.  He then put a smile on his face as he looks over at the building.  He turn his chair around, he picks up the phone and taps his fingers on the desk waiting for the person he called.

"Hello,"

"Hello Miss Dragon?"

"Well Mister Kaiba how are you, are you bored?"

"Yes are you Silver Dragon?"

"Of course Blue Dragon, I'm very bored and I got a picture due on Saturday I just started today when they told me five minutes ago."

"Oh that tough, listen I was wondering if you I can see a movie on Saturday," he asked as he sit back in his chair.

"Let me look to see if I got an opening,"

"Sure," he said as he smiles.

"You're going to have to listen to my music while I look okay so hold on a sec," she said as she place the phone near the computer.

Seto blinked his eyes a few times then let out a sigh as he heard the songs in English but he didn't care the song was good until she changed the song, which made him mad.  

"Yeah I got the whole afternoon free after 12 pm," she said as she smiles at the other end.

"How can you stand the music Faris," he asks as he looks at his clock.

"Easy it drown out my mother that how," she said with a laugh which made Seto laugh with her. 

Seto heard a voice behind him, he turn his chair facing the person, he lets out a sigh as he place his feet on the desk as he listen to Faris talk a bit then keep changing the music in the background ever few seconds.  

"WELL you just pick one and stay with it," he asks as he smacks his forehead with his free hand.

"Sorry mister don't get your briefs in a wad,"

"I could be wearing boxers, or nothing at all so how would you know," he said as he snickers.

"I'm going to smack you for that one at school,"

"I like to see you try!"

"Watch me beside I got a shirt that say and I quote " Don't mettle in the affairs of Dragon for you are crunchy and good with Ketchup" Unquote!  So there mister ha take that one!"

"Ouch that hurts a lot," Seto said as he grabs at his heart then falls out of his chair by ascendant.

"You okay clumsy butt?"

"Ha, ha, ha very funny I feel out of my chair but I will talk to you later,"

"Goodbye Seto and have a nice day,"

"Due me a favor Faris,"

"Yes?"

"Don't go around with a flamethrower saying you're a dragon,"

"TOOO late all ready done that, beside that to dull when you just can put an empty spray can into a giant bonfire, then watch it blow up then find out it flew 60 ft leaving a two foot black ashes on the ground then a one foot deep creator."

"WHAT?"

"Ask Ryou, it was his back yard we did that in when we where kids."

"OH gods what else did you burn?"

"Lots of things," 

"Oh dear do I really want to know," he asked as he heard this evil chuckle from Faris.

"Not unless you got the guts!"

"Don't want to know, don't need to know but until tomorrow talk to you later."

"Good bye and Seto?"

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm yes?"

"GET A LIFE!"

"Wait..," Seto groan as he hangs up the phone the lets out a sigh he felt better he needs to do that more often with her.

Seto lets out a sigh then looks at the man in front of him and groan as he sits back in his chair to listen to him.

Seto kept his head down during the free class today; he had so many things on his mind. He looks up to see Faris lost in thought. 

"What up Silver Dragon?"

"Nothing Blue Dragon, it nothing," said Faris as she looks away from him.

Why him she had to go talk business with him, of all people one of her closet friends.  She would have to put the friend ship down and out at the dinner.  It was all business tonight and she had to go, of course he doesn't know that he was not told she was going to the dinner. 

"Still up for our movie on Saturday?"

"Of course Seto,"

"Faris why are you calling me Blue Dragon?"

"Your eyes, besides you look like a gentle water type dragon," she said as she pets his hair. 

"Gentle, am I real?"

"Yes beside you can't be meaning that my job beside I'm the one with a flamethrower at my house you don't remember."

"Oh yeah, so what all have you burn?"

"A few books, bags, clothing, a dead rat, a dead cat, um some berries, um more books, paper, raw meat, some birds after they where run over by cars, and a spry can that was empty," said Faris as she looks at Seto.

Seto had a blank look on his face with a few sweat drops hanging off his head, he hang his head low as he shakes it a bit.

"I really should have never asked, well I will see you on Saturday,"

"Of course," said Faris as she lets out a long sigh.

Faris lets out a groan as she zips up the blue dress, she hated dress but it was on of her favorite it had dragons. Her hair was done up, she actually put on make up for tonight, and her wolf pedant was on.  Her grandfather smiles at her, she looks over at the white dragon that nods his head at her.

"If you're better then you go,"

"No my little silver on, I think you can handle this on your own," he said as he pets her hair.

"Right well I'm off wish me luck," she said as she head out the door.  

"Seto you're going to be late,"

"I know that geez kido what are you trying to do here give me a heart attack,"

"No but, Faris just left her house for some reason," said Mokuba as he pokes his head into the bathroom.

"What are you doing spying on her like that little brother," said Seto as he finishes coming his hair back.

"Well she was all dressed up, it looked like she has a data tonight," said Mokuba as he looks up at Seto.

Seto looked down at Mokuba then ruffle his hair as he leaves him alone tonight.

Seto got there right on time, he walks into the restaurant and asks if the person he was meeting was there, and they told him yes. He was place at the table; he looks to see the menu facing him.  He coughs a little then waits he lets out a sigh as he looks away.

"Don't think we are friends, this meeting will go easy,"

"Faris," he said as he watches the menu folder go down.

Seto jaw drop, he shut it only to let it drop again.  He raises a hand and pointed at her, he blink his eyes as he tries to say a something but couldn't say anything at all.  He was taken back the fact that Faris looked really lovely in her blue dress, her hair all done up, and the pendent was a nice touch to her outfit.  

"This is the only time I wearing a dress, so now then about the price range of the stocks,"

"Um.. right um.. um a it was with me a moment ago then gone,"

"Right I get this all the time, now then about the stocks?  Yes I know what I'm talking about I been going to business meeting since I was five months old so I know a lots, beside you look so dum founded maybe we should hold this dinner off until my great, great grandfather feels better."

"No, no know is fine I just can't believe that you look really good,"

"This is the only time I wear a dress, or makeup and get my hair done so enjoy it because you are not going to see it again anytime soon," she said as she push a strand of hair away from her face.  

"Right so know then. OH NO!"

"What,"

"Hide me please," he said as he holds a menu up to hide himself, he slouches in his chair making him look short.  

"Hello Faris how are you,"

"Fine Crystal," she said in a dry tone.

Crystal was a popular girl in their class she had a huge crush on Seto and wants to go out with him.  Of course Seto didn't want to go out with her he found her annoying as sin she was a Mary sue person and he just want her to go away.  She looks over and laughs at Seto, she kisses his head and wants to talk to him.  Faris pulled out a few fancy business words about the meeting they where having between the two company and everything went over her head as plane of course she left.

"You owe me big time Seto,"

"I know, I know thank you!  You're a life saver," he said as he lets out a sigh.  

"So how are you and Ryou,"

"That we broke up the day you left, we felt like we where dating family member if you where wondering," she said as she folds up a folder Seto gave her.  

The dinner meeting went well as planned, Seto let out a sigh as he walks out next to Faris, he ask her if he could go buy her place a little just to talk.  Faris sighs then smiles, as she walks over to her car and drove off a head of Seto.  Seto felt his heart skip a few beats when she touched his hand.  He liked that feeling and he want to feel more of them as he drives up into the driveway.  Seto gets out of his car; he knocks at the door only to see an old man with a dragon pin on his chest.  He heard Faris to let him in the house.  He walks in hoping to see if she was still dress up only to see her in a pair of wolf pj and was laying out on the floor with a wolf plushy under her left arm as she flip threw channels.

"A new record Faris 20 seconds on getting out of a dress,"

"Thanks Gray Dragon, I very proud of that," she said as she sits up next to Seto.  

"Anyway here are the report files, the data, stocks and everything else White Dragon," said Faris as she hands it to the man in the chair.

He did fit his nickname his hair was white as snow bright blue eyes, his clothes where well neat unlike the other he had gray hair and green eyes. He clothing where all a mess and not that neat as the White one.  Seto looks over at them both he figured out by the hair which one was which by the nicknames given by them.  Seto want to talk about the movie they wanted to see but he keep his mouth shut as he watch Faris great, great grandfather go over the papers in his hands from the dinner meeting.  

"Very good Faris, she must did very well on her own for the first time Mister Kaiba?"

"Um yeah very good," Seto said as he looks at both grandparents.

"So this what it like to have grandparents with you they must be nice to have them of course I wouldn't know," Seto thought as he watch Faris goof around with one.

"Hey Gray Dragon do you think it okay I see a movie with Seto afternoon?"

"I can see why not this is for a friend thing and not a business, thing right?"

"Friend thing besides it not like a data or anything," she said as she looks up at her grandfather.

"Right well we old bones must be going if you need anything Faris call us okay," White Dragon said as he kiss her check.

The Gray Dragon pulls Seto up by the collar and drags him out of the room.  For someone to be a grandfather he was very strong to jerk him up by the collar of his shirt. He puts Seto into a headlock hold he looks at him then releases him from the headlock.

"IF my little granddaughter is hurt in anyway by you, you will pay dearly, she is my most precious treasure in the world so you better treat her right goodnight Mister Kaiba," he said as he leaves. Faris lets out a sigh as she looks over at Seto who blushed at her.

"Don't mind him he still upset of losing my father so he been very protective of me since it happen, beside tonight was fun it felt more like a data than a business meeting,"

"Really," he asked his checks turn a shade of red his eyes sparkles at the comment.

"Yeah so I will see you tomorrow at the park right?"

"Yeah goodnight Silver Dragon," Seto said as he takes Faris hand and kiss it.

Mokuba sat on the couch in the living room, he had a bowl of ice cream in his lap the light where off he was watching Jurassic Park 1 and they where about to eat it when the door open and the light flips on.  Mokuba scream loudly, he hides right under the couch his feet sticking out from the couch as he shakes.  He heard the TV click off, he was dragged out from under the bed both of his feet where been held by his older brother.

"You should be in bed,"

"It's Saturday and I stay up this late anyway," he said as he looks up at his older brother.

"Right," he said as he drops Mokuba onto his head.

Mokuba rubs his head a little then turns the TV back on to watch the movie, Seto raise an eyebrow at the movie and join his little brother on the floor. Mokuba look at him with the spoon hanging out of his mouth, he taps his older brother on the nose with the spoon.

"What,"

"So how did the dinner data go," Mokuba as he looks away from his brother.

"Fine,"

"So did you kiss her?"

"WHAT?  Mokuba where, how,"

"Joey, been teaching me to be a spy and how to spy on people,"

"Well I need to thank Joey, anyway no I didn't kiss her I don't think her grandfather would be to please,"

"I bet they would they problem would be thrilled since your Kaiba and all," said Mokuba as he bends his index and middle finger together when he said the Kaiba phrase.

"Yeah well I don't beat on it,"

"To late that all ready started," he said as looks at Seto.

"Who started it," Seto as putting a hand to his head.

"Joey, Yugi, and Ryou say you two will hook up the other say no, Yami Bakura say you will defiantly will go out along with Yami."

"Great my life is a on big party, and I'm never invited to it as planned,"

"Aw cheer up brother I still say you and Faris will hook up if not I owe Joey two rare cards, and ten dollar too,"

"MOKUBA!"

"What, it a harmless beat," he said as he put on his cute eyes on his brother.

"UG you never play fair do you?" 

"Nope not really," Mokuba said as he laughs gently.

"Ug you been hang out with Yugi and his friends way to long, for your own good," said Seto as he groans.  He picks up his little brother carrying him to bed.

I will be out of town so I will not post stories until next Tuesday or Wednesday 


End file.
